There Are No Bad People, Just Bad Things Scared People Do
by whatisthis
Summary: Frisk heard whimpering coming from Sans room one night. Upon investigating, they realized that they stumbled upon Sans in the middle of a nightmare. And they were about to take the full blow of it. (Cover by aurabelmont on Deviantart)


This was the fourth night Frisk was staying with the Skeleton brothers. They were allowed to sleep on the couch, much to Papyrus' displeasure, saying that his guest should be as comfortable as possible and offered the human to share his bed. Frisk eventually convinced him that a warm blanket and a soft pillow was all they needed to be comfortable. Besides, Papyrus' bed was a little small for two.

The house was cozy and welcoming, making Frisk easily go to sleep despite the weird snores that Papyrus would make. And the smell of weird spaghetti was oddly comforting, if not a little overwhelming at times.

However, something wasn't right tonight.

It started with Frisk being woken up by a strange noise. It sounded like a door rattling upstairs. It would rattle for a few seconds, then suddenly stop, only to continue its pattern. Upon further inspection, Frisk could see a very faint glow of blue above them.

The human decided to investigate. Rolling off the couch, Frisk quietly went up the stairs, first staring at Papyrus' door. Strangely enough, they could still hear his weird, whistling snores. He must be a heavy sleeper.

Their attention was immediately brought to Sans' door when they heard the rattling again. Now they could see it. A bright blue glow was seeping underneath the door, and it sounded like someone was whimpering.

Frisk cautiously approached the door before turning the handle. Locked. They suspected as much. And while seeing weird lights coming from under the door was nothing new, the sounds of distress made them concerned for the older brother.

They tested a knock, calling out the other's name softly. When they got no answer, they tried again. Still nothing.

Sighing, Frisk decided to do something that they weren't sure was morally right. Running their fingers through their hair, the child pulled out a small bobby pin that they usually kept. Looking at the lock on the door, they took a deep breath and set to work.

Their father and them once had to use this trick to get in their apartment. He left his keys in the house after rushing out with Frisk to do some errands, and he was frustrated to say the least when they got back. But after asking the child for their bobby pin, he broke into the apartment in no time. As the child watched curiously, he explained to Frisk that this wasn't something that they were supposed to do, and to only do it in emergencies like this one. He taught them the basics if they ever found themselves locked out, since he knew that he and his wife came home after Frisk came from school.

Well…this _was_ considered an emergency right? Sans sounded hurt and Frisk was worried for their friend. However, this lock was tricky. Frisk's lock was always defected due to the poor maintenance of the building their family lived in, so it was a little easier to break in with a bobby pin.

Halfway through the picking, Frisk wondered if maybe they should get Papyrus. His door was always unlocked for them, and maybe he would be better at-

 _Click!_

…well, they've come this far. Might as well keep going.

Carefully opening the door, Frisk was met with a sight that almost stopped their heart.

Sans was sitting on his bed, knees up to his chest and hands gripping his skull. His eyes were shut tight, and on his face was a painful grimace, teeth grinding together as he shook.

Around him, a violent blue aura was manifesting, and small pieces of litter and socks were whipping around the room as a strong wind took hold of them. Frisk had to shut their eyes against the wind, as they tried to understand what was happening.

Sans gave another whimper as he buried his head into his knees. Was he having a nightmare? Was he sick? Frisk wasn't sure which one it was, but Sans looked like he needed help.

The child took one step forward, fighting against the strong currents as they reached out to Sans. They didn't even make another step until they were violently thrown against the wall across from Sans' bed.

Frisk gave a painful shriek as they banged against the hard surface before falling towards the ground. They only had time to register the slamming and locking of the door before they were thrown upwards towards the ceiling, crashing against it and then being harshly tossed to the ground with force.

At this point, Frisk allowed the tears to fall. Their whole body hurt from the impact, and they could feel bruises already beginning to form on them. However, when they looked up, their pain was soon forgotten as it was replaced with fear.

Sans was awake. He was still sitting on his bed, but his left hand was out and it was engulfed in a blue flame. His left eye was glowing a brilliant blue, and he looked absolutely _furious_.

"you." He said to the child, his voice dark and threatening. "you killed him! you could've spared him! you...FUCKING KID!"

The wind in the room picked up as Frisk tried to scurry away. What was going on? They didn't kill anyone! What was Sans talking about?

They didn't make it far before they were thrown against the wall again, staying there this time by an invisible force. Something felt like it was squeezing their soul, and it took all their willpower not to scream out in pain. Screaming only seemed to hurt them more. It was like their throat was being squeezed as well.

And suddenly, it stopped. Frisk plopped to the floor like a lifeless doll as the wind completely died down. They coughed violently, feeling the burning pain in their chest linger, but they stayed as still as a stone. It was their only defense. They tried to quiet down their whimpering as they continued to play dead.

On the other side, Sans' eyes were no longer glowing. The aura around him died, and he was breathing heavily as he slowly lowered his hand. The shock of what happened was gradually sinking in, and he rushed to the child's side, falling to his knees.

"…k-kid?" His pupils wandered over the small body lying in front of him. Papyrus lend them a large t-shirt to use as a nightgown, and he could clearly see the human's arms. But it was too dark to see if any marks were starting to form. They looked like they were breathing due to the motion of their back, but other than that, they didn't move a muscle.

"kid…" Sans slowly reached out to them, hand shaking as he gently placed it on their head, hoping for a reaction of some sort.

"NO!"

And he got it. It…just wasn't the reaction he expected.

Frisk quickly sat up despite the pain in their body, and shuffled away from the skeleton, holding out a small hand in front of them in an act of defense. New tears started to fall from their eyes as they looked up at the other in pure fear. "Please. J-j-just stay away!"

Sans never heard the kid shout. Whenever they spoke, it was always very soft and somewhat unsure. As if they haven't used their voice in a while. And to see the kid look so terrified of him made the older brother feel a thousand times more terrible. Knowing that he caused this fear, that he caused the kid to scream, made him truly feel like the worst being on the planet.

"k-kid…it's ok. i'm not gonna hurt you…" Sans tried his hardest to sound as reassuring as possible as he reached out towards them again.

"DON'T! D-don't touch me! Just…just please don't." Frisk was now pressing themselves up against the wall, both hands out in front of them as they tried to control their breathing.

Sans flinched his hand away as he leaned back, his features twisted with concern. If the human kept shouting, they might wake up Papyrus. His brother was a heavy sleeper yes, but even he had his limits. And if Papyrus found out that he hurt the kid, that he installed so much fear into them…

Sans had to make this right. "now kid. it's ok. everything's fine. i won't hurt you. just let me see your arm and…" He started moving towards them again.

Frisk did the only thing they could think of. They opened their mouth and…

"PAP-"

Their scream was muffled when a boney hand covered their mouth. An arm wrapped around their waist and pinned their arms to their sides. They were roughly brought forward towards a hard surface as they struggled to break free.

Sans held the child tightly against his chest as they trashed around. "no no no don't do that don't scream!" He whispered loudly as Frisk continued to struggled, their shouts being concealed by Sans' hand.

The skeleton kept his iron grip on them, praying that his brother wouldn't come out of his room to investigate. While the kid was small, they were determined to break free of Sans' grip, and he found himself losing his hold.

"frisk i said SHUT UP!" Sans' voice was just above a sharp whisper as he jerk the child's body roughly, hoping that they got the message. Immediately, Frisk's struggling stop, and their voice became quiet once more, just letting out a few whimpers and sniffling as they shook like a leaf.

Sans huffed as he realized the fight was over, finally able to catch his breath. Keeping the human in his hold, he leaned his head against the door to try and listen to his brother's loud snoring in the hallway.

…He wasn't sure how he did it, but Papyrus has found the capability to sleep through an earthquake.

Letting out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, Sans allowed himself to relax a bit. He looked down at the kid, who seemed to be trying to play dead again.

"ok. i'm gonna let you go slowly and put you on the bed. you have to trust me alright?" He spoke in the gentlest voice he could muster as he felt a slight nod coming from them.

Sans slowly loosened his grip as his hand fell from their mouth. They took a shaky breath but didn't say anything. Good. He walked towards his bed and gently sat them down on the mattress.

He quickly went to flip the light switch before heading back to their side. Their head was down and they kept fiddling with their hands nervously. They refused to make eye contact with him.

Sans brought a stool forward and sat down in front of them, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. There was a moment of silence, both parties looking down at their hands before Sans broke the quiet.

"kid?"

They didn't respond.

"kid look at me."

They trembled slightly, still refusing to look up.

Sans placed his hands on the side of their head, forcing them to look up as he saw their face clearly now.

Their eyes remained shut and a few tears escaped the cracks. A large bump was forming on their forehead, and Sans gently brushed a hand behind their head to check for anymore injuries. He could feel another bump somewhere, but at least his hand didn't come back wet with blood.

He was about to give a sigh of relief before he looked at the child again. A small trail of red was coming down from their nose. They sniffed, thinking it was just some snot from their crying before raising a hand to wipe the area, smearing the blood across their face. They haven't opened their eyes yet.

"kid, i need you to look at me. can you do that?"

It took a while, but Frisk finally opened their glassy and red eyes. They looked back at Sans, seeing the gentle smile form on his face before it slowly dropped.

When they looked back down, their eyes landed on the red smear that was on their hand and they began to whimper, shifting uncomfortably as they held it to their chest.

Sensing the distress rising, Sans quickly but gently gripped their shoulders. The last thing he needed was another freak out. "no no it's ok. it's just a little nose bleed. you're fine."

Frisk swallowed as they stiffened in his hold, but that's all they did. They kept quiet and still, fear gripping tight on them.

"i'll…i'll be right back ok? don't move." With that, Sans got up and went out of the room, leaving Frisk to their thoughts.

* * *

The child put a hand to their nose only to see it come back red again. Why…why did they go in alone? They knew this was a bad idea. They just wanted to help but…they only made things worst. And what did Sans mean when he said they killed 'him'? Who was 'him'? And why would Sans think that? The look he gave to them, the pure fury he displayed, it was _terrifying._

…Still, he seemed really remorseful about what he did. Maybe he just woke up from a nightmare and didn't know what he was doing. Frisk understood the fear and adrenaline a nightmare could bring. One time they accidentally smacked their mother on the arm when she was beside them after they woke up from a nightmare. They thought she was a monster due to the poor lighting of their room. They kept apologizing throughout the night, and their mother just laughed it off and said their attack felt more like a nudge than anything. Frisk wondered that if they had magic like Sans...would they have attacked their mother the same way Sans attacked them?

While they were still frightened, Frisk decided that they should wait for him to come back.

* * *

After getting a few tissues for the kid, Sans quickly but quietly went to Papyrus' room. He opened the door just enough for him to slip in and closed it gently. While he did know that his brother was alright, and he now realized that he just had a nightmare, Sans still needed to make sure. It would make him feel more relaxed.

Walking carefully to his brother's side, Sans gave a relaxed smile as he saw him sleeping. Still alive. Still happy. And with...headphones on?

He carefully took off the headphones and placed them over his own ear holes. Mettaton. He should have know. His brother was talking about a new cd release or something along those line. No wonder he didn't hear anything.

Sans placed the headphones back on his brother's head. Just in case anything else happened during the night.

The skeleton ran a hand over his face. While his brother was fine, Frisk was injured, taking the full blow of his anger and fear. When he woke up, he wasn't in the right mindset. He thought the kid before him was…HER.

He balled his fist before relaxing them again. How much more could he take? Sure he's had the nightmares before, but never did he hurt an innocent like that because of it. Frisk didn't do anything wrong. From the sound of it, they seemed like they had no idea who he was talking about. They were innocent in all this.

He made a promise. To protect and watch over the kid. And what does he do?

He hurts them.

Some protector he was.

The shifting in the bed brought Sans back to where he was, and he knew it was time to go. The kid was waiting for him, and he couldn't stay in his brother's room for the rest of the night like he usually would.

* * *

Sans opened the door quietly and closed it behind him, looking straight at the child. They still haven't moved from their spot on the bed, but they acknowledged his presence with a small, timid glance to the side.

It was an improvement. Small, but still an improvement. Sitting back down on his stool, Sans looked at them while pulling out a tissue. "i need you to lie down ok? you can use the pillow over there."

They complied, resting their head against the uncovered pillow as they winced at the throbbing pain in their head. They took the offered tissue from skeleton's hand and cleaned the dripping as much as they could. They took a second one to pinch their nose as they closed their eyes.

In the light, Sans could clearly see the yellowish spots that were slowly turning a deep purple on their arms. He looked at their legs that were uncovered from the knees down, and a few bruises were forming there as well. Sans could just imagine what other marks were on their body. He had no doubt that a deep, red burn would appear later on the child's throat and chest, a result of the intense magic he used on their soul.

Frisk looked over to the skeleton from the corner of their eye. They could see his pupils wandering over their body, wincing every now and then as he clasped his hands together, shaking.

"…Sans?"

The voice was so small compared to earlier. It was soft and unsure, just like Sans was used to. He looked over to the source of the voice and tried his best to put on his regular smile. "yeah kiddo?"

The child seemed hesitant for a moment before sitting up, still keeping the tissue close to their nose, but put it down just so they could clearly talk. "Are…are you ok?"

There was a tense silence that hung in the air for a moment, and Frisk worried that they have said something wrong. They were about to apologize before they heard a quiet chuckle coming from the skeleton. It soon grew in volume, and Sans had to put his hand over his mouth to keep it muffled. Frisk was confused. Why was he laughing? And it wasn't he usual laugh after he tells a pun. It was a laugh that sounded sad, broken. A laugh of disbelief.

"kid." He finally managed to say between giggles, but when he looked up to them, there were obvious tear tracks on his face. "you're bruised left and right, you have several bumps on you, you're bleeding for god's sake, and you're obviously terrified of me…and yet…and yet you have the guts to ask _me_ if i _'m_ ok?"

Frisk shifted on the bed, looking down uncomfortably as they registered his words. "…I'm sor-"

"don't finish that sentence. you have nothing to be sorry about."

Feeling the mattress sink beside them under a new weight, Frisk looked to their right to see Sans there, arms outstretched towards them. "c'mere kid. it's alright."

Frisk looked at him uncertainly before slowly scooting to his side. Sans took no hesitation to draw the small child towards his chest, smoothing down their hair with his hand. He shifted a little, crossing his legs on the bed and placing them in his lap, still holding on. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, resting his chin on the top of their head. "…i'm sorry frisk. i'm so sorry. i-i didn't know it was you. i didn't mean to hurt you. i didn't mean it…" He buried his face into their hair, holding them closer against his body. While he was mostly focused on comforting the kid and having them trust him again, he was also comforting himself by holding them. It was like cuddling a small toy, and he couldn't help but smile at the comparison. It wasn't long until he felt the child's own arms wrap around him as much as they could. It was a stiff and uncertain gesture, but it was appreciated.

They stayed like that for a moment, just seeking comfort in each other's embrace. The silence hung above them again, but now it was a silence of peace. The only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of Frisk and the faint whistling of Papyrus' snoring in the background.

After a while, Frisk spoke again. "Did you…did you have a nightmare?"

Sans took a deep breath. The memories of his nightmare were coming back, and he clutched the child just a little bit tighter. "…yeah. i did."

"Do…um….do you wanna talk-"

"stop."

Sans loosened his hold on the kid just so he could look them in the eye. "why…why are you doing this? i just hurt you in the worst possible way. you might never trust me again and i don't blame you. so why… _why_ are you being so soft on me?" The skeletons voice almost cracked at the end, but he kept a stern and questioning look on the small human beneath him.

Frisk looked up to him, and for the first time tonight, gave a small, patient smile. "Mommy told me that there are no bad people in the world. Just bad things scared people do." Sans just stared at them as if lobsters were coming out of their ears, but Frisk continued. "You're nice Sans. And you're also my friend. And...I understand that a nightmare can make you do things because you're scared. So…I forgive you."

Sans stared at them. Stared at the red bump on their forehead. Stared at the dry blood that was forming under their nose. Stared at the dried tear tracks on their cheeks. And yet…they smiled. A smile of understanding. A smile of mercy. A smile of forgiveness.

Frisk felt themselves being drawn towards the skeleton's chest again, and they could feel him trembling. He buried his face in their hair once more while rubbing their back, trying his hardest not to cry. He breathed in deeply before letting it out, keeping his sob from breaking the surface.

"you're a weird kid. really fucking strange." He mumbled into their hair before realizing what he said. He leaned back to look them in the eye once more with his usual smile. "uh…make sure you don't repeat that word ok? papyrus would kill me if he found out i said that word in front of you." He said with a wink.

The child gave a small giggle before nodding their head in agreement. Sans' also gave a chuckle before his grin slowly dropped. Thinking about Papyrus, another worrying thought entered his mind as he scanned his pupils over the child's injuries once more. Their face could easily be cleaned with a wet rag, and the swelling of the bump would go down with cold water. Their arms and legs would be covered by their sweater and pants. No one would be able to see their injuries, including Papyrus.

The thought brought a sickness to Sans' non-existent stomach. He didn't want Papyrus to find out, but at the same time, he felt terrible for hiding this from him. Papyrus obviously came to love this kid. He's not sure how they did it, but then again, his brother was pretty easy to make friends with. Who wouldn't love the guy?

But Frisk was special to his brother. And if he found out that the kid got hurt, if he found out it was by _his_ hand…

No. He had to keep this from him. He couldn't let Papyrus be afraid of him too.

Sans opened his mouth before closing it again. Would the kid agree to this? He wouldn't blame them if they went to Papyrus. But still, he had to at least try.

Frisk waited patiently for Sans. It looked like he needed to say something important. So they waited with an understanding look in their eyes.

"kid…i uh…i need to ask you a favour." He started as the child kept listening. He sighed. "i…it would really make me feel better…" He felt disgusted with himself. Was he really going to pull the guilt trip card? "…if you didn't tell papyrus about this."

A pause, and Frisk gave a silent nod. "Ok. I promise."

The skeleton gave a sad, tired smile. He pulled them to his chest again as he closed his eyes, thanking whatever power out there for the wonderful creation that was Frisk.

"Sans?..."

"Yeah buddy?"

"...do you want me to stay here tonight?"

At this, the skeleton looked down to give them a questioning look. Frisk had to tilt their head up to look at him as they explained. "When I have a nightmare, mommy or daddy would usually sleep with me. So..."

For a minute, Sans registered their words. Was it a good idea if they stayed with him? What if he had another nightmare? What..what if he hurt them again?

Sans would always push through his nightmares alone. Sometimes he would go to Papyrus' room and sleep on the floor, just gaining comfort knowing that his brother was still alive. But he never dared to tell Papyrus about his nightmares. It would worry him too much. He needed his brother to stay happy and cheerful. It was the only way he could stay sane.

But there was no hiding it from the kid. They witnessed everything. They knew. And...and knowing that he didn't have to go through this alone for another night, knowing that someone was going to comfort _him_ for a change...how could he say no?

"yeah...if you're ok with it...i would like that. thanks kiddo."

Frisk smiled before letting go of the skeleton and climbing down from the bed. "I'll be right back then." They announced before heading out the door and going downstairs.

In less than a minute, they came back, dragging their blanket and pillow behind them. Sans didn't usually sleep with a blanket, since all of his sheets were either balled up in the corner of his bed or down on the floor. He watched with slight amusement as the pillow was thrown up onto his bed. A balled up blanket was soon to follow, and shortly after, Frisk was gripping the edge of the mattress, trying to climb up themselves. Sans just reached down to grab them by the sides and hoist them up beside him.

After saying a quick thanks, they crawled over to where their blanket was and proceed to smooth it out before grabbing their pillow and placing it beside the uncovered one. "There." The beamed proudly to the older brother.

Sans just gave a chuckle as he laid down on his pillow. "nice job kid."

Frisk laid their head on their pillow as well before covering the both of them with the blanket. Nestling into a more comfortable position, the child faced the skeleton beside them. "Good night Sans."

Said skeleton glanced over to them from the corner of his eye before replying, "night frisk."

* * *

The next day, Frisk woke up to find themselves alone in the bed. The blankets were tucked around them more securely, and they almost felt like they were in a cocoon. Untangling themselves, the child yawned before rubbing their eyes and climbing down from the bed. Almost instantly, sharp, snore pains wracked up their body. A reminder of what happened last night. Not only that, but they felt a burning sensation in their chest and throat. It was extremely uncomfortable, and they just wanted to go back to bed.

However, as the burning sensation died down a little, they noticed a sweet smell that was in the room. Looking around, they found a plate of the floor with a cinnamon bunny on it. The plate itself was nestled on a neatly folded pile of fabrics. Upon further inspection, they soon realized that the fabrics was actually their sweater, t-shirt, and pants. They slowly walked over to the plate, being mindful of their injuries as they sat down in front of it. They picked up the warm treat and took a grateful bite, joy instantly spreading across their body. In no time, the burning sensation was gone. And while they still felt a little sore, they knew the worst of it was over. Licking the icing off their fingers, Frisk quickly got dressed before heading downstairs.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE! I WAS ABOUT TO GO UP THERE MYSELF AND DRAG YOU OUT OF BED! HONESTLY, SANS IS BECOMING A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!" The tall skeleton exclaimed as he saw his friend walking down the stairs. The older one was sitting on the couch before giving a small wave in the child's direction. Frisk waved back before turning to Papyrus.

"NO MATTER! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY AND...AND..." Papyrus suddenly stopped his rambling as he squinted his sockets before rushing up to the human and lifting them up from under the arms. He rushed back to his brother, holding them out to him. "SANS! THE HUMAN IS INJURED! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Sans rapidly looked over the child in front of him. What did he miss? He washed their face with a wet cloth when he woke up, he made sure their clothes were there for them, and he got them a cinnamon bunny to take care of the pain they would feel when they woke up. So what was the problem? Why did Papyrus think they were hurt?!

And then he saw it. The red bump was still visible on their forehead. It wasn't as bad as last night, but it was still noticeable. The cinnamon bunny could only fix internal injuries. Marks, scars, and bruises would still be there. A visible wince could be seen on Sans' face as he tried to say something. "um...i...i d-don't..."

Frisk saw the anxiety on the skeleton's face, and they were about to say something when they were suddenly turned around and facing Papyrus, who still held them in the air. "HUMAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TO GET THIS INJURY?!"

Frisk could hear the small hitch in Sans breathing behind them. Papyrus was too focused on them to notice.

It wasn't long until Frisk gave a reassuring smile and said, "I just tripped and fell down while trying to get a glass of water last night. But I'm ok. It'll go away."

Papyrus looked uncertain for a moment before setting the child gently to the floor. "PLEASE DO BE MORE CAREFUL TINY HUMAN! IF YOU EVER NEEDED ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO MY ROOM! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD MAKE SURE HIS GUEST IS AS COMFORTABLE AND SAFE AS POSSIBLE!" He took a moment to jab his thumb in his brother's direction. "WHILE SANS IS JUST AS EQUALLY AS GREAT AS ME, HE IS ALWAYS KEEPING HIS DOOR LOCKED! HOW YOU MANAGED TO SLEEP WALK ALL THE WAY INTO HIS ROOM IS A MYSTERY BEYOND ME!"

Frisk gave a confused look for a split second before shrugging their shoulders. They assumed that was just an excuse Sans made up, so they went with it.

"ANYWAYS, I ASSUME YOU ATE THE CINNAMON BUNNY THAT SANS GAVE YOU, CORRECT?" They nodded. "SPLENDID! NOW WE ARE READY TO MAKE MORE TRAPS FOR ANY FUTURE HUMANS THAT COME!" The taller skeleton turned towards the shorter one with his hands on his hips. "SANS, STOP STARING INTO SPACE AND GET READY! YOU MUST GET TO YOUR POST AS WELL!"

Sans didn't reply. He just stood quiet as the hands in his pockets balled into tight fists. He glanced over to the small one, who just wore their innocent smile at all times.

"SANS?"

"...eh, i'll catch up with you two. i think i'm gonna catch a few z's to make up for last night.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES! YOU HAD ALL NIGHT TO SLEEP! NOW IS NO TIME FOR-"

But Sans already had his eyes closed, and loud snore came from his body as he rested his chin to his chest. Papyrus scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air before turning to the child beside him. "I GUESS IT'S JUST YOU AND ME FOR A WHILE HUMAN!"

Frisk looked back to the sleeping skeleton, knowing full well that he wasn't asleep because his snores didn't sound anything like that. They were lighter, and had a faint whistling to them just like Papyrus.

"...I think I'm going stay here and try to get Sans to wake up. I'll bring him over when I do."

Papyrus scratched his chin in deep thought, seeming to be debating with himself over the idea. Usually he would just pick up his brother and physically carry him over to their stations. He wasn't sure how such a small human was going to be able to do that.

"Don't worry Pap-Pap. We'll ketchup."

And that settled it. Papyrus looked at them with the biggest frown he could muster as he narrowed his eye sockets towards the child and then to his brother. After mumbling something about Sans being a 'bad role model', the tall skeleton just patted their head and said they'll see them later before heading out the door.

Once he was gone, Frisk glanced towards the older brother again. He seemed to still be 'sleeping', Climbing onto the spot right next to Sans, the child gently rested their head against his shoulder, calmly closing their eyes.

They felt a shift underneath them before feeling an arm wrap around their shoulders, bringing them closer towards the skeleton's chest. They felt something nuzzle the top of their head before it stood still once more. After a few moments, both figures fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **UPDATE-01/16/2016**

 **So, like, due to popular demand, I made a sequel sort of thingy called "Am I a Bad Person?" It's basically told from Sans' point of view after he wakes up before Frisk. A lot of people are asking me to continue this story, but I really don't know how. I mean, when I first wrote it, it was always meant to be a one-shot. However, I hope the little bonus squeal thing will satisfied you guys in the meantime.**


End file.
